


We Would Only Hold on to Let Go

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: PC Music
Genre: M/M, PC Music - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Socks, blindfold, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: sophie and felicita get a little wild :)disclaimer: this was written before sophie went by she/her pronouns





	We Would Only Hold on to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully a distraction also semi pc music porn without plot enjoy

"So perfect." 

Felicita licked his lips, detecting a hint of chocolate after Sophie had placed his mouth on his own, the older of the two complimenting the blindfolded blonde as he admired him laying across the bed. 

Lacing his fingers through the boy's belt loops of his skirt, Sophie urged it down Felicita's legs, careful not to mess up his green socks. After meticulously leaving delicate, what he hoped would be, hickeys around the blondes collar bone, Sophie positioned himself between the boys legs, teasing him with soft kisses on either side of his inner thighs. Felicita's breathing had already grown deeper and quicker from the kisses alone. It got worse once Sophie began to get him worked up with his tongue, running it around his most sensitive area, but not quite touching it directly.

Felicita hated the teasing. He craved Sophie's graceful fingers on him, but wasn't even able to touch himself, having to endure it with his wrists cuffed.

Sophie could tell Felicita was getting anxious by the way he would start grasping at his sweater sleeves, not sure what else to do with his hands restrained to his sides. He supposed he made the boy wait long enough and finally brought his tongue up to his tip, gliding it across before delicately pressing his lips to him. It was moments like this when Felicita wished he weren't blindfolded so he could see Sophie's red painted lips being pressed against him. He had no doubt he must've looked beautiful on the other side of that blindfold.

Sophie reached up to grab one of the blonde's still nervous hands in his own in hopes it would calm him down a bit, before deciding to go all the way down. Or as far as his throat would allow. Felicta involuntarily bucked his hips up at the tightening of Sophie's lips around him, forcing more into the older boy's mouth. he made sure to work with his hand, spitting in his palm before closing his fist around the base, working it up and down at the same pace as his head. 

The addition of the hand was almost too much for Felicita to handle. He could feel his blood rush to his head (among other places), his hand tighten around Sophie's still placed in his own, his toes begin to curl, and whatever Polish curse words he could choke out. That was one of Sophie's favorite things about Felicita. He always loved finishing with just his hands so he could watch how the boys feet would fidget in his socks, attempting to pull his legs closer to himself, even though they were still cuffed to the bed, all while spewing out unintelligible mumbling.

Sophie gently ran his fingers along Felicita's leg as he came down from his climax, allowing him a minute or two to catch his breath. He grabbed at the boys hips after a minute, sliding his hands under his sweater along his goosebumped skin. Felicita giggled softly at Sophie's red curls tickling at his stomach as the older boy left kisses on his abdomen. 

Sophie could tell Felicita was spent as his breaths began to slow down. A few seconds later, Felicita felt the restraints around his ankles loosen followed by his wrists being removed from the cuffs and finally his blindfold being untied. Sophie delicately pulled up at the edge of the boy's socks, straightening them up from being in the cuffs; he knew how careful Felicita always was with his socks, making sure they were worn precisely to his liking.

"That was fun." Sophie soothed pulling the boy into his arms as he laid down beside him.

Felicita only responded by leaning in to connect his lips with the others, finally able to taste the nutella on Sophie's breath from their breakfast from that morning. He curled himself into the older boy, falling asleep shortly after to Sophie combing through his hair, a feeling of euphoria comfortably washing over him.


End file.
